goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:NicktheDummy/Say Cheese and Die: Hallows Eve!
Here's my seventh Halloween story: There I was, Steven, having a conversation with my friend Conner, just walking through the neighborhood, with the fall leaves, some fallen on the ground and in the gutter, And that's what happend. Then I saw Gabriella's house, Whoah! Gabriella's house was incredibly decorated for Halloween, ghosts hanging from the trees, tombstones, zombies, fog, bats, lights, pumpkins, and so much more. Wow Gabby, this is amazing! Gabriella smiled, Well, I'd like to have the scariest house on the block. Later that night, my mother and grandma came home, Hey Steven, look what Grandma got for you. Grandma pulled out a camera, Perhaps you take pictures? Grandma said, Grandma, if I want to take pictures, I can just use my phone. Grandma had a concerned face, and mom looked mad, Unless it's Halloween photos, those look good on an old camera. Grandma clapped her hands, That's wonderful dear. So I took it from her. While in my room, I decided to take a picture, what about the fish? SNAP, but when I took out the photo, the fish appeared to be dead in the picture, but how? They were alive? Maybe it's just a trick I thought. The next morning, the fish were dead, for real! It can't be. I didn't want to believe it, so I took a picture of the neighbors car, SNAP, in the photo, the car was crushed by a fallen tree, then all the sudden, a huge tree came crashing down on the neighbors car in reality. I must have some kind of haunted camera that makes bad things happen every time I take a picture. I decided to go for a walk, Gabby came out, Hey Steven! She noticed the camera, Come on, take a picture of me and the house. I refused to do that, but she took the camera from me and took a picture of her house, and herself. In one picture, Gabby's house was on fire, and in the other, it looks like a ghost dropping here off the gorge, is it a trick camera? Gabby asked, No! Don't go in there! Gabby laughed, Shut up Captain Crunch. That night, I went to make sure Gabby was okay, No! Sure enough, her house was on fire, I saw her family outside with the police, but where was Gabby? Oh no, the gorge! I yelled. I ran through the woods, and I saw Gabby being held by a spirit as she was screaming, the ghost made a stop on the edge of the gorge, Help me!!! She screamed, then the ghost dropped Gabby and vanished, I grabbed her hand, trying to prevent Gabby from falling down the gorge, Oh Steven! Help! Then I started to slip myself, luckily, a vine prevented me from going further, I knew Gabby would be a goner if I didn't try to pull her up, I used all my strength, and I pulled Gabby up. Gabby hugged me, Steven, thank you! I shook my head, I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you. I threw the camera off the gorge. When it landed, it didn't break at all, it landed on it's button, SNAP, in the photo, the forest was a blazing in a hot firey inferno. Category:Blog posts